1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detector apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detector apparatus for emitting a warning alarm signal in response to the presence of a hazardous condition within at least one room of a building having a plurality of rooms.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Smoke detectors and the like are provided in buildings such as private dwellings and offices in order to warn occupants of a potential fire hazard. Such fire and smoke detectors include a photoelectric cell which includes an emitter for emitting a beam of light and a receiver for receiving the beam. The detector is sensitive to smoke so that the beam of light is scattered by the presence of smoke. Consequently, when the beam of light is not received by the receiver, the receiver transmits a warning signal for warning the occupants of the potential danger.
Prior art smoke detectors have typically required a considerable power supply in order to reliably run such detectors for several months. Consequently, because of the power drain, it has been necessary to check and replace batteries every few months. However, a detector is not always placed in a readily accessible location. Therefore, there has existed a tendency to postpone the testing and replacement of a discharged battery. Clearly, such failure to maintain adequately charged batteries has led to fire detector failures thus causing several fire and smoke inhalation fatalities.
Therefore, many authorities have passed legislation requiring all new dwellings to be hard wired for fire detectors rather than relying on battery operated devices. More specifically, the Federal Fire and Electrical Code requires all newly constructed buildings whether industrial, commercial or residential to have such smoke alarms hardwired.
However, there is no requirement for pre-existing buildings built before 1984 to be hardwired for smoke detectors. Nevertheless, in the interests of safety, many owners of older buildings built prior to 1984 would like to have the safety factors associated with a hardwired system but without the considerable expense or inconvenience of providing a hidden wiring system. Also, the alternative of having unsightly wires trailing across walls and ceilings is unacceptable.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements by providing a detector apparatus which is battery operated but which uses a fraction of the electrical power used by prior art devices and thus conserves the power source for a considerable period so that frequent battery changes are avoided.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a a hazardous condition detector apparatus which overcomes the problems associated with prior art detectors and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of fire detection.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a hazardous condition detector apparatus which is battery operated and which maximizes the conservation of the power source.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a hazardous condition detector apparatus which activates all the hazardous condition detectors throughout a building when a hazardous condition is detected by at least one of the detectors so that occupants in the rest of the building are warned of the potential fire or other hazard in another part of the building.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a careful consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention described hereinafter.